Slater
'''Slater' was a vampire who was a friend of Rose and Alice's boyfriend. Slater contacted someone on craigslist who contacted a few other people who knew Elijah. He also had 18 degrees, 3 master's, and 4 PhD's. He lived in Richmond and has studied since 1974 when he was turned. Season Two When Rose wanted to contact Klaus, she used him. Damon and Rose went to meet him, but since Damon "killed" Elijah, they couldn't find a way to contact Klaus. Elijah came by the outside of the restaurant and threw coins to smash the window, burning several vampires. Later, Elijah compelled Slater to call Rose and tell her that the curse can be lifted by using the moonstone before compelling Slater to stab himself. A few days later, , Rose and his girlfriend found his body. Rose checked out his computer and found that all of the data had been erased by Elijah, but Alice showed her that Slater kept a copy of all his files in another hard drive and they were able to find the name of Cody. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Love or Humanity': If a vampire falls in love with someone or care about others, leave aside even the survival instinct to protect others. Even for the Originals Gallery Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg slatera.jpg Slateralice.jpg|Slater and Alice Appearances ;Season 2 * Katerina Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Protagonists